Flashback
by booklover279
Summary: What if Annabeth died in the war. Everything is sad and changed. But, what if she was back alive and remembers everything? Even that she is a demigod. Could Percy and both of the camps finally crack the mystery? Why is Anna Johnson acting so wierd and unusual? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chiron's Pov

One year, the pain has been eating me ever since. A year has passed since the worst day of my life happened. A year has passed since my little girl disappeared. A year has passed since Annabeth died...

_Flashback:_

_The camp was in ruins. Fire was surrounding everything. Lifeless bodies everywhere, including both of the giants war had just ended. We had suffered greatly. But the important thing was that some of the most great warriors had survived. "Jason!" Piper exclaimed. "Over here." came a reply. People were screaming for others. Some responded, some did not. Suddenly, a bright light started to sprout out. Out came the god of the dead, Hades._

_"Hello everybody!" He shouted. No reply. "I have a surprise, I can bring back all these dead on one condition." That got everybody's attention. "How?" Percy asked._

_"Well, everybody on this battlefield can come back alive if one of you" he glanced at Annabeth. "sacrifice their life." Everything was quiet. "Who?" Percy asked again. Hades's eyes were locked on Annabeth. " A demigod who has been at camp the longest." Now everybody's eyes were on Annabeth. She has been to camp for almost 10 years. The longest demigod at camp... _

_"No!" I said. That when everybody realized I was not dead. Hey, centaurs have a nature to be quiet. "That can't be, there has to be another way." I said._

_"Not there, old man" Hades responded. He called me old? The lord of dead called me old? Anyhow, I can't lose Annabeth. I taught her everything. She was like a daughter I never had. I could not lose her at any cost. I was so lost in thought, I didn't see Annabeth step forward. Well, stumble forward. Her leg had cuts and she couldn't walk properly. _

_"No Annie, please don't!" Percy cried. She held Annabeth's arm. All Annabeth did was smile and gently shook her arm free. "I have to." Annabeth said. She stood in front of Hades who was smiling like this was the best thing ever. Annabeth's last words," Do it." _

_Hades raised his hands over Annabeth's heart and started to suck the life out of her. Literally, He took all her life and left us standing there. Percy fell to his knees, his face flooding with tears. Everybody's was. The scene was too terrifying to see, let alone being in it. It seemed so painful. But, around us, everybody was waking up and it looked like they were just having a nap. In no time, everybody was witnessing Annabeth and Hades. After about 3 minutes, Hades put down his hands, and Annabeth fell to the ground. Percy rushed to her side. It was no use though. Hades had taken the life of my little baby girl._

_End of long flashback._


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't belive how many of you read my story. My first ever fanfic! Thank you. **

Percy's POV:

Today is Annabeth's memorial. It has been easier for me now, I still remember her though, maybe every second of my life...

But, anyway, I got out of bed. The whole day is dedicated to Annabeth. From 9:00 am to 7:00 pm. We go to a park and have a barbeque, Annabeth's favorite outdoors activity. I got ready just in time for the bus. On this day, everybody in the camp knows to just stay away from me. The ride is about 3 hours. I just zone out every time. I just start thinking about how her hair smelled like lemons or how she used to cling to me when she saw a spider or her eyes.

In no time, we reached there. Since we were all about Annabeth, we don't carry weapons. I know, stupid. But, Chiron's rule. And probably the best decison ever.

Malcom groaned, "Drew, can you go and ask the birthday party if they have a knife? I seem to have forgotten it." Malcom asked. Drew had changed since the war. She was not a total pain anymore. I know, wierd.

"Cool." She walked over to the blonde birthday girl. When she turned around, all we heard was a scream. No, not the excited scream. Like, the scream that means that you just saw something bad. We all rushed to the confused birthday girl. And then we saw her.

The same blonde hair, same grey eyes and the same owl necklace I gave her for our anniversary. When her eyes darted to us, they widened. Then the eyes found something behind all of us. Her expression turned to something I couln't read. Maybe because I was frozen just like everybody else. She suddenly held out her hand, and started moving it to the sky. When we turned around, we saw a minotaur getting ready to attack us. He was now floating in air.

"Daughter of the gods." He said. Annabeth smiled sweetly and said," We meet again, ugly." Now, that we came back to our senses after seeing the monster, we were trying to find our swords. But, we didn't have any. "I hate you." Annabeth just nodded knowingly. "Just kill me." said the minotaur. Annabeth just shrugged and did some movements with her hands. The minotaur flew around in the sky and then, poof! Just turned into golden dust.

Annabeth dusted her hands and looked up to see all the campers to stare at her. When she caught my eyes, she smiled at me. "What?" she said in a french accent. "You do a good french accent." Piper stated. "I do a good french accent? Huh, in your face madam Francis." She sounded amazed herself. What is happening?

"Oh wait, you don't know about me, akward." she mumbled. "Well, bye!" She held out a peace sign and... shadow traveled! Now, everybody had wide eyes. We had met Annabeth's ghost and she looked pretty cool about all of it.

We came to the camp right away. If you take some time to look at around, you might see many things have changed. Both the camps have joined together after the war. There is a mix of Greek and Rome everywhere. Even our flags have become one. It's half orange and half purple with a picture of lightning seperating it. There are many lessons than before, with more knowledge because there are now 3 oracles: Rachel, Octavian(Ugh!), and Ella.

We were sitting in the dining area, with Chiron and Reyna pacing around. Piper and the Athena cabin were studing the bracelet we found near the birthday party. I was still in shock seeing my girlfriend who was supposed to be dead. "I got it!" Piper shouted. We all jumped. There was so much silence, Piper's voice kinda scared everyone. "Got what, dear?" Chiron asked.

" We found the bracelet with the name, Anna Johnson. And yes, both the fingerprints match. And get this, the monster said 'Daughter of the gods', she shadow travelled. Chiron, it's just like the myth!"(**A/N- I just made up the myth, I don't know if it's real or not**)That shook everybody up. Suddenly, everything in the room started to spin. And, now we were in the god's room.

"Hi, we just thought you needed explaination. If you don't wanna hear, too bad." My dad said. "Yes, that's right. So, Annabe.. er... Anna, is the daughter of the twelve olympian gods." Athena said. Artimis cleared her throat. "Oh, of course, that does not include Lady Artimis." she added hastily. "Um, mother," Malcom said, "so, does that make Annie everybody's sister?" They all nodded at the same time. The scene would've been funny, if my brain wasn't wrapped around this new information. "According to the deal she made with us, she will remember everything from her last life, if she stays away from camp for 2 years. Then, Athena and Apollo made a big fuss about how she won't survive. So, she has some of the powers of every god." Zeus explained. Why would Apollo fight for Annabeth?

"That's because I gave her the most powers. Technically, she is my daughter, except, everybody here gave her something. They just claim she is their daughter." Apollo said, he said it like he could read my mind. Creepy. That started a big fight on who is the right parent. We magically transported back to camp just after Zues handed us a note with all the info about Annabeth

"Ok, so Anna lives in New York, 23rd street." Leo read. "Hey, we can Iris message her." Juniper suggested. We all waited till the children of Iris set everything up. "Anna Johnson, 23rd street, New York." and we saw her.

**I know this chapters kinda long. Sorry. But, this was an important chapter. They learn about Anna Johnson. So, yeah. Thanx again for reading my new story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just finished reading a fanfic. Amazing! I can't belive there are so many percabeth shippers out there. **

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick does. Sorry didn't mention that earlier. So, here is Chapter 3.**

Calypso's Pov:

We saw her, though her back was to her. She was painting something. Maybe a portrait. She was also talking on the phone. "So, you know what she said? 'Anna, OMG! You're dresses are so old fashioned.' I was like, what the hell?!' She has a huge, baggy flowerly dress. And she tells me?" Annabeth exploded. Then, she went inside to get something, still talking on the phone.

Then we saw the canvas. We all gasped. It was me! It looked so real. She made me with her memory. The memory from when she met me. When Leo pulled Argo II into my island and everybody got out to see where they were. Annabeth was nice, even though she knew everything about me and Percy.

_Flashback:_

_The island's sand started blowing around like a sand storm. This never happened. "Calypso! Up here!" When I looked up, I swear to all gods I could've threw up right there. Leo Valdez was hanging right in the middle of everything with nothing but a rope ladder. His smile made my stomach do jumping jacks, and my heart flutter a little. _

_When they landed, I jumped in Leo's arms and he kissed me. I may have fallen for him when he wasn't with me for 3 months. When everybody had climbed down, Leo introduced to everybody. I could feel the radiation of tension between me and Percy... We didn't want to tell anybody of what happened. When my eyes met with Annabeth's, I kinda felt jealous that Percy picked her. But, instead of glaring at me, she smiled at me warmly. I may have looked confused, because her smile faded into concern._

_Leo convinced me to come with him back to the world. He would now always be with me. "knock knock." The voice startled me. I looked up to see Annabeth smiling at me. I nodded her to come in. She sat next me on the bed. "Look, I know everything that happened with you and Percy." I looked up shocked, I can't believe she wasn't mad at me. "But aren't you mad? " I wispered. "Of course not, I get it. And I don't want that to ruin our new made friendship. Do you?" She said. I shook my head, no. We then started talking about the most random things and stories. Turns out, we had a lot in common. In no time, it was time for dinner and both of us were best friends ._

_End of Flashback._

I was brought back to reality when Leo nudged me. When I looked back at the IM, Annabeth was back with more paints to write my name. "No, I can't. Aphrodite wants the paintings of Caleo. I just finished Calypso, all I gotta do is Leo. I think I have a photo of him, Piper and Jason. Good thing, now I don't have to do that 30 min boring medication. Thats so boring! And plus there are people stalking me and I need an explaination" She turned to face us. We all just froze. It was Annabeth alright, but her eyes were baby blue. Just like the Apollo kids have. She hanged up on her phone and waited for the explaination of our spying.

"Well, Annabeth, we were spying on you because-" she started for us.

"Um, you're eyes." Lucy pointed out. "Contacts" Annabeth said. She proved it by talking both of the out. Oh.

"Are you guys gonna say anything. I take that you talked to the gods cuz you found me. You also know about my deal." She said. "How do you know?" Chiron asked. Annabeth just stared at us. "Oh the gods told you, right." I said.

"Hey Calypso, I love your top. Cute." She complimented. I smiled at her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. First of all, don't call me Annabeth. Call me Anna. Short, cute and simple." She smiled. " I also know that you guys had that big funeral. The vanilla cake was so good." she said.

"You were there?" Percy asked. "Ya, who wouldn't come for their own funeral. I sneaked out, then I got grounded. Literally... Don't look at me like that. Don't you sass me." She said, laughing. We talked for hours. We asked her questions, gave her a tour of the camps and gave her an update on the latest quests. I think the awkwardness had just disapperared.

"Wait, what time is it? 8 pm, oh no. Um, I'll talk to guys later. I gotta go, like right now." She said hurriedly. She waved and went running to the door. Percy waved at the Iris message. He seemed happy for the first time in forever. (**A/N- see what I did there? ;)**) We all ate dinner and went back to our cabins. I live in a seperate cabin Leo built for me. I change into my nightgown and look at the camp necklace Anna had slipped into my hand before Hades sucked the life out of her. I thought of our nights of hanging out on Argo II. I didn't notice when my eyes started tearing up and Leo was knocking on the door. I wiped my eyes and opened the door. This is our secret routine. He sneaks out to my cabin and we talk, because we don't get much time in the day. After Leo leaves. I get ready for bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**My lovely readers, I would like you to know that many other characters are gonna have a POV, like Reyna. **

**I know, I am altering Annabeth's personality too much. But, don't worry. Spoiler- something big is gonna happen and Annabeth will become the way she is. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~booklover279 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does. I love my characters, unlike Rick Riordan because he threw them in tartarus.**

**Yes, I just read Mark of Athena. I may have cried. My mom may have found a child phychologist. Shemurr...**

Reyna's Pov:

In my cabin, I remembered the days I was with Annabeth, happy. I hadn't known her for long. But, I do know that she was the reason the two camps united against the giants. The Mark Of Athena. I can still remember how impressed I was with Annabeth's wisdom and courage. When, she gave up her life for me, well, everybody, I was broken. I was drained out from the pressure that I was responsible for her death. Me, Piper, and Percy used to cry our hearts out for her. And now, she was back. Smiling, changed, and carefree.

"Hey." I turned around to see Anna staring at me. "Don't worry, It's not an Iiris Message, it's my soul. I know that sounds creepy." I let out a laugh. "Glad to see you laugh. I know, you kinda miss the old Annabeth. But, I can't. If the gods know I am doing this, they will ground me, literally. Just shout for Percy and Piper to come here.

When they were here, she said,"Do you want Annabeth back?" We all hesitatly nodded. Annabeth smiled. "There is a plant near my old bedroom window in San Francisco. Extract the seeds and plant them on my shrine. Then, you gotta find my soul in the underworld and pour it over my skeleton. My soul is being trapped in a jar in Hade's house. Find me if you want Annabeth Chase back." With that, she evaporated. The room was dark with the only sound of our breathing. Annabeth had given us the information that we could use to wash away the guilt for a year. We all looked at each other and we all saw the same spirit. The spirit of confidence to find Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.

We all knew Chiron would never let us go, but we could sneak out. That's exactly what we did. We packed as much as ambrosia and nectar as we could. We took some money with us, and also stole a map of the underworld from Nico. We were practically criminals. I left a note for Chiron telling him what we were doing. Percy looked a photo of him and Annabeth with him, he smiled at the memory. "We're coming Annie, I'm gonna recue you. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered. He put the photo in his bagpack. We all looked at each other, nodded and ran into the dark.

We found a safe spot in a cave. Percy made a fire for all of us. Piper was lookout for the night. I laid back on my back and gazed at the roof. "Guys, are you sure we can find her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I know my mom won't let Percabeth fail. She says it's her favorite ship." Piper said, laughing. I laughed with her and we looked at Percy. He was looking at the photo in the corner. We was speaking softly, his eyes closed. It looked like he was praying for his girlfriend. A tear rolled out of his eye and he quickly wiped it away. Percy never moved on, he always was stuck on Annabeth. It was true love. I strongly believe that Lady Venus was going to do something to bring them back together.

I was brought back to the reality when Percy came back and sat next to me. I admit I feel my heart beat faster when he's next me. But, I kinda grew feeling for Nico when we were travelling for Camp Half Blood with the Athena Parthenos. I think he does too, but, we are on the awkward stage. We haven't really told each other. I hate that stage. Anyway, we all sat by the fire, not saying anything.

"Percy, tell us about the photo." Piper said. We all looked at the photo. Annabeth and Percy were laughing at something. Percy was hugging Annabeth from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Annabeth was holding up a book. It looked like somebody else took a photo. They looked very happy, so content and peaceful.

"It was Annabeth's birthday. I got her the necklace and the book. She looked so happy. I cracked a joke about how I'm the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends and she told me I'm such a seaweed brain. Leo took that picture, he was so obsessed with taking a perfect picture of us. He finally found one." Percy said. He was lost in memory, he was broken. The green eyed friend who had that spark I knew was gone. I was pretty sure the light would come back when he saw Annabeth again.

"Well, let's get some sleep, we all need rest to travel to San Francisco." I said, breaking the silence. We all agreed. Piper went to the mouth of the cave. Percy laid on his back with the photo. I rested my back on the rocky surface and I was asleep in a minute.

**So, there you have it. Chapter 4. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was just too lazy to type. I promise to update soon.**

**Ok, now you must be thinking, I kinda took everybody's personality to the opposite turn. Percy not joking, but looking broken and Annabeth taking his personality instead. Sorry. But, now they are going on a quest to save Annabeth. **

**~booklover279. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomorrow, my school starts. I can't explain how happy I am. This summer was stupid, but the thing is, I can't update everyday. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

**So, anyways, here's chapter 5.**

Percy's Pov:

I laid back with the photo on my chest. I felt it move in sync with my breathing. This picture was the only link to Annabeth. There was a secret that I didn't tell anybody. When Annabeth passed away, I took her ashes and smeared it on the photo. So, when nobody was watching, the picture came alive and talked to me being Annabeth. I used magic from the Hecate cabin. (**A/N- what a twist! Just came up with this whole thing while writing it.)** When, I was sure Piper was far away and Reyna was asleep, I said the mantra and Annabeth looked at me with her beautiful grey eyes. I moved to the corner where nobody can even see me.

"Hey." I said. She waved and smiled.

"I love you." she said. "I know." I replied. She laughed, the laugh I adored so much. We started talking. We talked about the quest and remembering old memories. Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps. I froze her and pretended to be asleep. I felt somebody shake me to wake me up.

I pretended to be sleepy and Reyna shook her head. It was dawn, I can't believe I was awake all night!

We all ate breakfast and made found a train to San Franciso that was in an hour. We all waited, I just fell asleep.

_Percy's Flashback:_

_I saw Annabeth reading a sitting, enjoying the beauty of Athen's from the floating ship's edge. Her hair was down, and her back was to me. I smiled to myself and went over and wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me and grinned. I handed her a package I wrapped on my own. _

_She looked at it, confused. "Percy, What is this?" taking the package, opening a package and finding a Harry Potter book and an owl necklace._

_I took the necklace and put it on. Then, tightened my hug and wispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday." She looked at me, her eyes widened. "It's my birthday?" She asked. I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder. _

_"See, I am probably the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends." I smirked. "No, you're the best seaweed brain in the history of seaweed brains." We both laughed. We both heard a flash and it turned out to be Leo, taking our picture. Annabeth made me frame it the next day._

End of Flashback.

My head slipped and I jerked awake. The train was in five minutes and both the ladies was sleeping too. I got on my feet and woke both of them. We got on the train, and then we all talked and discussed about our plan. Piper looked a bit tensed. I thought it was the symptom I personally call, ' the-demigodly-quest-itis."

Suddenly, the seat next to Piper was taken by some girl and we all at her annoyed. She took off her hat and it turned out to be Anna Johnson. She smiled at us, "Hi!" she said. We all just stared at us and started telling us her story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun... So, Anna Johnson is also gonna be part of the quest. Yay!**

**And the magic photograph is gonna be a big help too. I know, it's unbelievable, but stick with me, please!**

**Please review and tell me if you want any more percabeth...**

**~booklover279 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been so long since I uploaded. Right? I'm not really good with counting days. Anyways, I feel so bad that it makes me throw up an elephant. :)**

**Anyway, Disclaimer- Me no control PJO.**

alskdjfa;lsdkfj;asldkfj;alsdkjf;alsdkfj;lasdkjfa;sldkfja;sldkfja;slkdfja;lskdfj;aslkdfj;alskdfj;aslkdfj;laksdfj;alskdjfa;skldfj;aslkdfja;slkfjasl;kdfjal;ksdfj;laskdfja;lsdkfjlaksdfj;alsdkfj;asldkfj;alskdjf;alskdfj;alskdfj;aslkfj;aslkfjaslkfj;aslkfjslkfjsalkfjaslkdjflskdfjasl;kdfj

Anna's Pov:

_Flashback:_

_I was studing for my biology test next Tuesday. It was kinda cool to see how DNA can travel through your body and turn it into your appearence. I so wanna be a biologist when I grow up. I heard a voice, and when I looked up from my book, I jumped out of my chair with shock._

_"What the heck?" I shouted. The camp half-blood and camp-Jupiter campers were staring at me. They all had an expression in common. Fear, concern and hurt, and that's when I knew that Percy, Piper and Reyna had already left. Yes. _

_"Anna, come here. Quick! We need to talk to you. Something very important." Chiron said. I nodded. I entered through shadow travelling. It was really easy now. Rachel came to me and she hugged me. That caught me offguard. Nobody really came close to me, except for the gods. It felt nice and warm. When she pulled away, she told me the propecy._

_Her eyes darted towards space and green smoke came pouring out of her mouth._

_**"The four shall follow the closet,**_

_**to heart and sacrifice the heaviest**_

_**to revive the dead and find the light,**_

_**to pride and vengence they must fight."**_

_When she was done, she collasped on a really cute guy. He carried her bridal style into the big house. There was silence for a while, that was untiI I sneezed. Real smooth Anna, I thought. _

_"Well, that was eventful, wasn't it? I better go find them and lead them to Annabeth." I said backing away. They all just stared at me. I turned around a dissolved into dust._

_End of Flashback_

I told them everything that happened. Everybody's reaction to the propecy was so funny. Their eyes popped out, well almost. Aww. Just kidding.

Then, I really have no idea what happened. They kept asking me questions and I kept answering them. We discussed the plan for the next few days and slept to our heart's content.

adslkfa;sldkfj;aslkdfjals;dkfj;alsdkjfalskdfjaslkdfj;askldfj;aslkdjf;aslkdfj;asldkfjaslkdfj;askldfja;skldfja;sldkfjasl;kdfjalskdfjaslkdfjals;dkfjsalkdfjaslkdfjaskldfjsaklfjkasldjfaskldjflaskdfjaskldfjaskldfjalskdjfaslkdfjaslkdfj

**Sorry for the short chapter. Eh, I'm gonna be known for that. So, you just gotta deal with it. **

**Why do you think Anna said Yes with she realised the trio went for the quest. Is she evil? Keep reading to find out! Booklover out. **

**~booklover279**


End file.
